


Library Love

by Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jeongin also loves stars, Jeongin is a shy boi, Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun/pseuds/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun
Summary: Sometimes, you meet the best people in the most unexpected places. Sometimes, you choose to keep going to that place, just to see them. And sometimes, you build a future with said person.OrJeongin never expected to meet the one at a library of all places. But that's where it happened. This is how it went.





	Library Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straykings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykings/gifts).



“Jeongin?”

 

Jeongin sat up from bed, rubbing his eyes. “Yes Jisung?”

 

“I can’t sleep…” Jisung said, still laying down. He wrapped his arms around Jeongin, laying his head in Jeongin’s lap.

 

“Why’s that, baby?” Jeongin started to play with Jisung’s hair. He looked over to the clock: 3:26 A.M.

 

“I just can’t… I don’t know why,” Jisung said. His voice carried an exhausted tone, and Jeongin understood. Jisung had been losing sleep more and more over the past few weeks, the cause never known. Jeongin jumped a little, giggling. Jisung had begun to twist his wedding ring around his finger, and the way his finger was occasionally brushing against Jeongin’s sensitive sides tickled.

 

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” Jeongin asked, keeping his voice low.

 

“Please?” Jisung looked up to Jeongin, giving him puppy eyes. Jeongin smiled and chuckled, lacing their fingers together, satisfied with the little  _ clink _ their matching rings gave on contact.

 

“Of course baby. What do you want me to tell tonight?” Jeongin asked.

 

“Tell me the story of how we met. But tell it to me how you saw it, not from an outsider’s view this time,” Jisung said, pulling Jeongin down and cuddling him. 

 

Jeongin smiled, relaxing and began telling one of his favourite stories to date.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Jeongin loved books.

 

He loved absolutely everything about them. The way they were like movies in your head, or that there were books on just about anything you could want to know about. His absolute favourites were the ones about space and stars. There was only one thing he loved more than reading books. 

 

The boy at the counter.

 

It was the same boy every time. Jeongin always walked in, same time same day, a smile on his face. But as soon as he spotted the boy his smile faded, replaced by a blush that seemed to be all over his face. Jeongin found the boy to be very cute. Everything from the squirrely attitude he had to the way he smiled when someone walked in screamed ‘adorable’. But no matter what, Jeongin could never muster up the courage to actually talk to him. He only ever used the self check-outs and stepladders, always doing everything on his own. Jeongin had said to himself before that when the boy smiled, it was as if his eyes held more stars than the night sky.

 

Today was different though. Jeongin noticed a few people crowded around the return machines. He furrowed his brows, confused, but approached them, adjusting the heavy bag of books that laid on his back.

 

“Is something wrong with them?” he asked as he came close.

 

“A group of younger kids had come here yesterday afternoon as a school trip or something. After they had left, the staff here had called us and reported that they needed us to come and take a look at them,” one of the maintenance people said. “For now, you have to go up to the main desk if you want to check out or return a book.”

 

Jeongin felt the blood drain from his face.  _ Oh no.  _ He wasn’t prepared to confront the cute boy at the counter. Galaxy Boy, Jeongin decided to call him. For the galaxy of stars that laid in his eyes. Galaxy Boy wasn’t scary by any means, no, but Jeongin was not prepared in any way. He wasn’t ready to personally encounter him, he wasn’t dressed right for the occasion, nothing. Everything was wrong in Jeongin’s eyes. So he called his best friend, Felix, for advice.

 

It took three rings for Felix to pick up. “Yes, Jeongin?”

 

“Did I wake you up? You sound tired. Sorry, I’m having an internal panic session and I don’t know what to do so help me out here,” Jeongin rushed out.

 

“What’s wrong?” Felix asked. There was a slight rustling on his end. He was probably sitting up.

 

“Remember the cute librarian boy I was telling you about?” Jeongin said, lowering his voice.

 

“What about him?” 

 

“I have to talk to him today,” Jeongin said.

 

“Why do you  _ have _ to talk to him? Didn’t you say you wanted to wait for the right time?” Felix asked.

 

“I do!” Jeongin said, strained. “I wish I could. But the self-return machines and stuff are messed up so I have to talk to him to do my books and just…” Jeongin groaned, stressed. 

 

“Just talk to him, Innie. I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think,” Felix said, chuckling a bit at the younger’s nervousness.

 

“Felix… are you sure? What if I say something stupid? What if he goes, ‘Oh, enjoy your books!’ and I reply with ‘Oh, y-you too!’ What if I do that???” Jeongin said, carding a hand through his hair. He was struggling to keep his voice low to not attract attention. 

 

“Jeongin, you’ll be alright. I promise. Just talk to him, okay?”

 

Jeongin sighed a little, weighing his options. “Okay. I’ll let you know how it goes. Thank you, hyung. Tell Chan hyung I said hi.”

 

“I will. Come visit us soon.” The line clicked, signalling that Felix had hung up now. 

 

Jeongin took a deep breath, put his phone in his pocket, and turned around, heading for his favourite section of the library. The fantasy section. He just decided to do it all at once. Return, checkout, confront.

 

He first picked out the next book in his favourite series that he had started. This was the fastest he had read a book series, and he dreaded checking this one out because it was the last. It was so fascinating, he didn’t want it to end. The way the author described the space and stars surrounding them in their ship on their voyage back to Earth was beautiful. How words could be so pretty, Jeongin didn’t know. 

 

A little while into his search for a new book to go along with the last book, a finger tapped his shoulder. 

 

“Yes?” Jeongin said, turning around. But as soon as he faced the person, he felt his cheeks simultaneously blush and drain of all the blood in his face.

 

“Hi!” Galaxy Boy said, smiling. “Do you need help looking for somethin’?”

 

“I… um…” Jeongin was at a loss for words. Why was he actually talking to  _ him _ of all people?

 

Galaxy Boy smiled, and Jeongin felt his heart flutter a little bit. “You had been looking for a while and I felt like I should come and help you out. You come here pretty often, and always to the same section, so I think I know what you’re looking for.”

 

“I… yeah, but… shouldn’t you be behind the counter helping other people?” Jeongin asked, giving him a curious look. 

 

“I have short shifts, and I couldn’t just let my cutest regular go wandering around for this long without help!”

 

Jeongin widened his eyes a little, looking away from him to hide his surprise. It was too late, though. The boy was already chuckling at Jeongin’s blush.

 

“My name is Jisung, by the way,” Galaxy Boy introduced himself. 

 

“My n-name is-”

 

“Jeongin. I know. You coincidentally come in only on my shifts,” Jisung said, grinning. “I know you do. I’ve asked the other employees and none of them see you come in. So I must be special, huh?”

 

Jeongin opened and closed his mouth multiple times, wanting to speak but not having the words to do so. But a thought struck Jeongin, and he turned to the boy.

 

“I have a question for you,” Jeongin said, turning back to the bookshelf in front of him.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Why did you decide to remember my name specifically, and aren’t you supposed to be up at the counter helping people since the machines are being worked on?”

 

“I remember your name because I felt like it was important to know yours especially,” Jisung explained, “and the next guy is already here, so I’m free to go anytime I might want to.”

 

“Why haven’t you left yet, then?” Jeongin asked, a confused expression on his face.

 

“Because I want to talk to you. Help you out here. Maybe even get to know you a little bit.” Jisung smiled with the last bit, slinging an arm around Jeongin’s shoulders.

 

Jeongin blushed wildly, but managed out, “You would want to know me…? Like for real?”

 

“Of course! You wanna know something funny?” Jisung said, smiling. He still hadn’t removed his arm from around Jeongin’s shoulders.

 

“What’s that?” Jeongin asked, going back to looking for a new book.

 

“I don’t know why you get books on stars so much,” Jisung said. “You could look in the mirror and see all the stars in the universe just in your eyes.”

 

Jeongin was shocked, to say the least. He was blushing so bad now that he could feel his ears heating up. “Y-you-... You want to know something, Jisung?”

 

“What’s that, Jeongin?” Jisung said, smiling.

 

_ Be brave, Jeongin.  _ “I’ve literally been saying that same thing about you for months now.”

 

“Really?” Jisung laughed, but the small blush that began to dust his cheeks was unmistakable.

 

Jeongin gained a little confidence from the effect he was having on Jisung. “Of course. In my head, I started calling you Galaxy Boy because I didn’t know your name.”

 

“That’s so cute!” Jisung exclaimed. “Like you.”

 

“Thank you,” Jeongin said quietly, smiling like an idiot.

 

“Would you want to come with me after you’re done here? I was going to go have some bubble tea, and the idea of maybe not being alone for once seems nice,” Jisung said, tilting his head at Jeongin.

 

“You-... Are you sure?” Jeongin said. He was astounded, to say the least. Even the astronomically small possibility that Jisung could have a crush on him as well was insane. But he had to go for it and take a chance.

 

Jeongin inhaled deeply, letting it out and then turning to Jisung. “I would love to come with you.”

 

“Great! Also, you might like this one from the way your taste in books seems to be,” Jisung said. He reached above Jeongin onto a higher shelf and pulled out a book, handing it to him. 

 

“Thank you,” Jeongin said, smiling.

 

“Of course. Anything to see that adorable smile of yours,” Jisung said, leading Jeongin to the front desk to check out. They finished, and Jeongin put the books in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder afterwards. 

 

“Thank you, Jisung,” Jeongin said, smiling.

 

“Of course. Ready to go now?” Jisung said.

 

Jeongin smiled wider, blushing again. “Yeah, let’s go!”

 

Jisung smiled as well, taking Jeongin’s hand and leading him out. Jeongin decided to make a bold move and lace their fingers together, tightening his hold on Jisung’s hand. Jisung looked back at Jeongin, down to their hands, and back to Jeongin, smiling widely.

 

Jeongin was beginning to think that this guy wasn’t too bad after all. Not that he ever thought that in the first place.


End file.
